The Trouble With Love Is
by ImNotThomas
Summary: Everyone seems to believe something so forbidden is going on between the trio friendship of Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine. They hide many secrets. Beck being a victim of neglect, Cat's abusive parents, and Andre having to deal with his family's rejection...and their threesome love. *BeckxCatxAndre Threesome Story*
1. Jade Will Find Out

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

Beck Oliver is an ordinary 16 year old high school student, with a secret love with his two best friends.

Andre Harris is another 16 year old student, and he shares a love of music and the love of his two best friends.

Cat Valentine is the wanted 15 year old beauty of Hollywood Arts, and very protected by her two best friends she loved.

Everyone's been so suspicious, but could that really happen?

Could three totally different people, physically and emotionally, fall in love? As a threesome? There couldn't possibly be a way, right?

Not in the ordinary town of Beverly Hills, California.

But it seemed to in front of their faces.

Those three spent every waking moment with each other.

Andre and Cat seemed to live in Beck's RV with him, located on his parent's driveway.

They brush off the questions, saying they are just the new 21st centenary 3 Musketeers.

But even that trio on TV wasn't as close as these three.

In their group as well was Tori Vega, who was in everyone's business and tried to be queen bee next to Cat Valentine, but it never worked. Something always went wrong when Tori was around. So she just stuck with being Cat's best friend and in the group. Tori was the judgmental rich type, who didn't give anyone with a social meter of 0 a 2nd glance.

Jade West was a regular 16 year old, except the odd facts about her: she was Goth, vicious, and unlikable. A bully to all. She has tried for years to hook up with Beck Oliver, and a few times even with Andre Harris, but none of her tries prevailed. She was jealous of Cat, but as they say…keep your crushes close, and your enemies closer. So she pretended to be a best friend to the redhead, just to get close to Beck.

Robbie Shapiro was one of the last 15 year olds in their grade, seeing as his birthday was after Cat's. He longed for her attention and admiration, but never seemed to be able to catch her eye. Her eyes were always on Beck and Andre, together, so he didn't stand a chance. He tried to hang out with Beck and Andre, so he could get closer to Cat, but seeing as he was so obvious in his attempts, the overprotective best friends of hers wouldn't let him near her.

One morning, Cat was switching books in and out of her locker as Beck and Andre stood behind her, talking casually. It was like this every morning. They stayed by her side. Never left her alone.

"Look at them." A pair of piercing blue eyes glared daggers at the petite redhead and the two boys next to her. "Hovering over her like she was a helpless kitten…she's a teenager and completely capable of taking care of herself. They don't need to be her bodyguards all day, every day. Fuck them."

The girl standing close to her, with high cheekbones and heavy makeup, sighed deeply. "Jade, give it up. Besides, Cat was limping earlier. Something's going on with her and I think the boys are just making sure she's alright. Something's going on with Cat, and they are not going to tell us. Let it be."

"Cat's my best friend." Jade West growled at the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "I deserve to know what's wrong. What could've happened that she's limping? Those two hardly ever leave her alone, so what happened that hurt her? It obviously passed through their radar."

"Hard to believe." Tori said as she shut her locker. "I got to get to class. If I'm late again, the teacher is going to slit my throat."

"Detail." Jade smirked. "Love it."

Tori walked away. "You're disturbed, West."

Jade looked back to the trio, who were walking from Cat's locker, up the stairs, slowly. Beck had his arm around Cat's waist as she limped up the stairs, and Andre had her backpack in his hands, as he watched with worry. The way Andre watched them…the way Beck had fear and love in his eyes…and the way Cat was always so safe and dependable on them…this wasn't friendship.

No.

Something freaky and livid was going on.

And Jade West was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will officially be the start of the story. This was the prolong. The view of everyone else's, sort of. Otherwise it will be pretty much only about Beck's POV, or Cat's POV, or Andre's POV from now on. Next chapter will be Beck's POV and about how Beck, Cat, and Andre met in this story. Give it a few chapters, you may like it. It's a friendship/romance story. -Thomas.**


	2. How They Met

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

_11 years ago..._

_Andre was dropped off by his parents at the kindergarten playground and saw about 20 other kids there…all one skin color: white. He groaned. This would not be a good day today. Everyone looked different than him! He decided to try and make a friend, if he could. His mom made him pinky promise he would, so he was going to try. Being a different race was complicated on a child. He walked over to a small bench where a brown-haired girl was sitting, alone. She had a purple giraffe in her arms and giggled to it, kissing it's nose._

"_Hi." Andre mumbled as he sat down next to her, putting his power rangers backpack and lunchbox down at his feet. "I'm Andre."_

"_Hi, Andre!" The girl greeted him in the most precious voice he's ever heard. "I'm Cat! This is Mr. Purple!"_

"_Hello, Cat. Hello, Mr. Purple." He smiled back. "Do you want to be friends?"_

_Before Cat could answer, a gang of mean boys came up and ripped the toy out of the little girl's arms, making her scream. "No! Mr. Purple!" She cried out as she reached for the toy, but one of the boys pushed her down to the ground. "Ow!"_

_Andre gasped and went to her side. "Cat! Are you okay?"_

"_Hey, you have different skin color than us!" One of the boys yelled out. "You're ugly!"_

_Andre ignored his mean names and glared. "Give back the giraffe! She wasn't doing anything to you!"_

"_Do you know who you're hanging out with?" One boy asked. "Freaky Valentine! She's a loser! Nobody likes her!"_

"_I like her!" Andre yelled, snatching the giraffe back and giving it to the small girl, who hugged it close. "She's my friend."_

"_Well, if you two freaks are friends, then we'll have to mess you up!" A boy said, cracking his knuckles. _

"_Leave them alone!" Another heroic voice came in and ran in front of Andre and Cat, protecting them. "Don't touch them!"_

"_Whoa…Beck?" One boy said, backing away. "We weren't hurting them."_

_Beck Oliver glared. "Good! Now get lost!" The boys ran off and Beck turned to the two students. Andre helped Cat to her feet and dusted her off, while she dusted her toy off. "You both okay?"_

"_Yep!" Cat giggled. "Thanks to you both, Mr. Purple wasn't bullied today! Thank you!"_

_Andre and Beck grinned. "Aw, shucks, kitty, it was nothing." Andre chuckled. "Let's go play!"_

_Beck nodded. "Cool! By the way, I'm Beck!"_

* * *

Beck groaned as he smiled to himself at the same time. He loved his dream he had almost every night. The day he met Andre and Cat was the best day of his life. If he wasn't dreaming about that day, he was having another dream about them. During the day, he was always with them, so it was a plus to be with them in his sleep too. They were the loves of his life and he wouldn't take back anything he's been through with them for the world.

He heard his stomach grumbled as he sighed.

He wouldn't even trade his hunger pains.

When he confessed to his parents he was in love with both Andre and Cat, they kicked him out of the house and made him live in this beat up RV. They never fed him, so he had to fend for himself. Cat and Andre helped when they could, but with their families rejections too, there was little they could do. He wanted so badly to snatch them up and take them far away from here, but they were still in the process of working through the money part of that plan.

He was doing his damn best though.

Every day when he saw sadness forming in Andre's expressions and he felt his insecurities growing…

Every time he saw Cat growing shyer and scared of her parents when they put bruises on her…

That's what always made Andre and Beck work harder.

Seeing a new bruise on their precious baby girl.

Like now…

The RV door opened after his shower and he saw the door open and Andre walked in. "Hey." Beck gave him a smile, but when he saw Andre's frown, he froze. "What happened?" Andre looked back to the door and motioned for someone to come in. Beck soon saw the redhead and she hid her face with her hair. Beck walked up to them and moved the hair from her face, but she tried to hide whatever it was with her hands. "No, girl, let me see." He demanded in fear. He didn't want to see, but what choice did he have?

Cat looked up with tears brimming her eyes, but the old tears were already dried up on her cheeks…and plain as day was the large bruise on her cheekbone and eye on the right side of her face. It was dreadfully swollen and changing colors practically. "Please don't hate me." Cat whimpered. "I tried to get away, but my daddy wouldn't let me go." She burst into more tears. "I'm sorry!"

"Sssshhhh." Beck soothed as he held her close to him and looked over her head to Andre, who was looking angry. "Did you bring your makeup?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, girl. Go to the bathroom and put it over that. Let's hope it covers some of it." Beck sighed as Cat went to the bathroom with her bag. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but fuck, I want to kill that son of a bitch." Andre growled. "What the hell is wrong with her parents? Just because she loves both of us, doesn't mean she deserves to be beaten. You don't deserve to be starved. And I don't deserve to be called all those awful names my parents tell me every morning." Andre felt like punching a wall. "I can't believe our families treat us like this. We're their kids."

"Obviously we've shamed them so much, they hate us." Beck sighed. "I wish I could take Cat's place though…I just want Cat not to suffer."

"Me too." Andre kissed Beck's cheek. "2 more years, Beck. Two more years. That's it. We got this. We can get through this…please keep telling me that."

"We will." Beck hugged Andre. "We got to keep Cat safe and alive, keep me eating, and keep you strong. The three of us can do this."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys. Keep reviewing. -Thomas**


	3. Cat's Fake Boyfriend

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

"Hey Cat!" Robbie Shapiro came down the hallway with a small bouquet of half a dozen flowers in his hand. He grinned childishly and handed them to her. "Here you go! For the most gorgeous girl in the world!"

Cat took the flowers and sniffed them, smiling. "Thank you, Robbie." She closed her locker and turned to Robbie fully and he saw half of her face swollen. "Don't say anything, please."

"But Cat, what happened?" Robbie asked in fright. "You're limping, your face looks like it's been punched, and there's always something physically wrong with you!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Cat screamed.

"Hey!" Beck came over with anger in his eyes. "What's happening here, Shapiro?"

"Chill out, Beck." Robbie glared. "I'm just worried about Cat."

"Don't be." Beck put an arm around Cat. "She's fine. We got things under control. Leave her alone."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "She's a single girl, Beck! She can speak for herself!"

"She's not single!" Beck growled, losing his cool.

Cat squeaked. "Ssshh!"

Robbie's eyes went wide with hurt. "Oh…Cat, you're seeing someone?"

Beck made an 'o' with his lips as he looked to Cat, who looked up against a wall. "Um…yes."

"Who is it?" Robbie asked.

"Umm…" Cat looked to Beck, who bit his lip. "Tug…"

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Tug?"

"Tug…" Beck mumbled, realizing how horrible of a liar Cat was.

"You've never mentioned Tug before." Robbie pressed the subject.

"Yeah…he's a football player and he works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder…" Cat kept going on, looking at the floor. "So…yeah…we're dating."

"Oh, okay." Robbie's shoulders slumped and he walked away, looking like a kicked puppy.

Cat let out a breath of relief as she looked to Beck, who blinked at her. "What?"

Beck shook his head. "Tug?"

Cat smacked his arm. "Oh, hush!"

As the two walked towards Cat's class, Andre came around the corner, reading a text message on his phone. He spotted the two and glared to Cat. "You're dating a guy named Tug? I had to find this out on text message from Tori?"

"How did Tori hear already?" Beck asked in surprise.

Andre's eyes went wider. "So it's true?"

"No!" Cat whimpered, leaving Beck's arms to Andre's, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. "I'm not dating Tug! I don't even know who Tug is!"

"Babe, I don't even think there is a guy named Tug." Beck added on, running a hand through his hair. "Especially who plays football and works at a lotion store."

"Wait…I'm confused" Andre ran his fingers through Cat's hair. "What's going on, girl?"

"Robbie was hitting on me, Beck told him I wasn't single so he couldn't do that, but then I had to make up this guy named Tug who I'm now supposedly dating, when I'm really dating you and Beck, but like you guys said…you're not ready to come out yet." Cat let out a breath. "I'm feeling stressed."

"Aw, sweetheart." Andre pecked her head quickly. "I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have. I know you're faithful to us."

"But now what?" Cat asked the two boys. "Everyone thinks I'm dating a guy named Tug?"

"I have no idea." Beck sighed. "Just keep saying you are and if people ask questions, I'll steer them away."

"But I don't want to date Tug." Cat pouted. "I want to date you guys."

"You are, girl." Andre told her with a smile. "Right now, we just need to keep our relationship under wraps until graduation."

"Do you realize how far away that is?" Cat asked them. "Over 2 years!"

"Sssshhh, I know, I know, but this is what we got to do to survive." Beck told her. "If we come out now with the truth, we'll be bullied and mocked for the rest of high school."

Cat sighed. "I wish we could run away."

"Me too, Cat, but financially that's not an option right now."

"But we're trying right?" Cat asked.

"Yes, the three of us are doing everything we can." Beck told his girlfriend, remembering what he and Andre were fighting for. Their freedom to be happy…and seeing the bruise coming through on Cat's makeup made his spirit want to fight more. "We're going to get you out of that house."

Cat smiled to both of them and hugged them. They held her close, rubbing her back. Suddenly Cat got a peek of Jade coming around the corner and let them go. They looked at her with surprise, but Jade stepped before the three of them and they understood. "Hi, Jade." Cat said shyly.

"Tug Wilson?" Jade bluntly asked. "From Burbank High? The quarterback? Who works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder? He's had a crush on you for years, yet he's never had the balls to ask you out."

Cat's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Glad he finally did it." Jade gave a smirk to Cat. "If he's so great at football, imagine his way around a girl."

Beck and Andre let out growls as Jade walked away. Cat turned to them in shock. "We have a problem."

"I can't believe there's a football player named Tug who works at Bed, Bath, and Yonder!" Beck exclaimed. "Oh my god."

Cat sighed. "Well…at least if I had to have a fake boyfriend, it's a quarterback."

The two boys glared at her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your guys reviews. And Digidestend Angel, my wife, can't update right now because she's not feeling too good. This second pregnancy is rough on her. –Thomas**


	4. Meeting Tug

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

By the end of the day, word spread of Cat's new relationship with a boy she didn't even know existed until that day. Beck was regretting his outburst with Robbie because now he was feeling major jealousy over Cat's boyfriend, how wasn't even her boyfriend and they didn't even know him. Andre kept glaring at Beck for putting them in this situation. Could you blame him? Cat was their girl. Not Tug's.

Tug…who names a kid Tug?

"So Prome is this weekend!" Tori came up with her fake smile and peppy annoying attitude. "We can't wait to meet Tug!"

Cat sat in class in between Andre and Beck, her usual spot, and stared at Tori in shock. "What?"

"Well, obviously Tug will be your date right?" Tori said in an obvious tone.

"Um…sure." Cat sighed and leaned back in her chair. Tori started up a conversation with someone else and Cat glared to Beck. "Great. Now what?"

Beck gulped. He didn't know. Their plan for Prom night was to have a movie night over at Beck's RV and hang out playing board games, or writing a new song, or just laying outside to watch the stars. Now he opened a can of worms he can't close. "I guess we're going to go talk to Tug."

"What?" Both Andre and Cat asked in surprise, but quietly to not draw attention to themselves.

"Cat, I'm sorry I got you into this, ok?" Beck sighed, looking through Cat's Pear-Pad. "Let me handle this. I'll set you up on a date with him and you can ask him to Prom."

Cat's lip trembled as he looked through Tug's profile on TheSlap. "But I want to date you and Andre…I want to spend Prom night with you guys."

Beck's heart cracked a little as he sent Tug a message to meet him, Andre, and Cat at the mall after school. "I know, girl, but to keep our image, we need to do this." Cat started to tear up and tried not to cry. Andre sighed and put an arm around her to comfort her. Beck felt terrible for making her do this, but he rather not go through over two years in high school with being called "gay" or "bi" and getting bullied every day. Did he have to sacrifice Cat's happiness for that? "It's just one night, Cat." Beck said, putting her Pear-Pad away. "After that, you don't have to see him ever again."

Cat sighed. "K…"

* * *

They waited by the large fountain in the mall for Tug to come up. Beck knew what he looked like from the profile picture on theSlap. He saw him coming towards them in a football jacket. He had blonde fluffy hair, ocean blue eyes, and was around 6'2''. Cat could've drooled. Beck stood up and brought Cat with him as Tug came up to them. "Hi, Tug. My name is Beck. This is my friend, Cat."

"I know her." Tug blushed a little. "I saw you in a play you did last year. You were beautiful and you sing like an angel."

Cat blushed now. "Thank you."

"No, seriously, I've never heard anyone sing like you before." Tug told her. "I sing a little too."

Cat looked interested. "Really?"

"Yes, but to keep my football image, I can't tell people I sing." Tug shrugged. "I got to keep my image."

Cat sighed and peeked over to Beck and Andre, who looked jealous, even though this was Beck's idea in the first place. "I know the feeling."

"Hey…you want to go get a piece of Pizza in the food court?" Tug asked. "It'll be my treat."

"Um…" Cat looked back at Beck and Andre, who turned away, unable to watch this. "Sure." She let them and Tug offered his hand. She took it. She couldn't believe how right it felt.

Once they were out of ear range, Andre glared to Beck. "Right now, I want to punch you."

"I'm sorry." Beck mumbled.

"Our girlfriend is going on a date with some guy we don't even know!" Andre growled. "You pushed her to date another guy!"

"This is only a onetime thing." Beck pushed. "After Prom, we don't have to hear about Tug ever again."

Andre looked worried. "What if she ends up liking him though? Cat's tired of keeping our relationship a secret. She's also tired of guys hitting on her because they think she's single. Maybe she'll think that Tug can be her boyfriend and she could finally have someone who's not ashamed of her."

"Hey!" Beck snapped, but quieted down to not catch attention of other people. "I'm not ashamed of Cat, or you. I love you both very much."

"You have a funky way of showing it." Andre grumbled. "I love you too, but I'm telling you right now, if Cat dumps us for Tug…I'll never forgive you." With that, Andre walked away.

Beck sighed. "I won't forgive myself either."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to do two chapters today. Maybe I'll do more…just kidding. Review. -Thomas**


	5. Time To Mature

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

Cat walked back and forth in her bathroom, holding her cell phone in her hands, ready to dial Beck and Andre, since she knew they were together right now, waiting for her to call. They were having a movie date night, but right now, she needed a minute to take this test…pregnancy test. She was 2 weeks late, and she was never late ever since she started getting her "monthly" friend when she was 11 years old. Now she was not even 16 yet and she might be pregnant with Beck or Andre's child.

Brilliant.

Fucking brilliant.

She looked to the test…

Positive.

That was the fourth test she's taken in two days.

"Crap." Cat mumbled as she dialed Beck's number. "Beck…can you guys come pick me up now?"

"_Of course, but what happened that you needed an extra 20 minutes?"_

"Well, I'll-"

_SLAM_

The bathroom door slammed open, making the house shake violently. Cat screamed sharply as her mom appeared in the doorway. She scrambled to grab the pregnancy test out of her mother's sight, but it was too late…her mom saw it. And was not happy.

"YOU SLUT!" Her mom screamed as she slapped Cat sharply and made her fall against the sink.

Cat grabbed her cell phone, hearing her terrified boyfriends' voices on the other line. "Mommy, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"_NOO! DON'T KILL HER!"_

Cat heard Andre's plea over the phone. Her mom didn't hear as she kicked Cat's leg harshly, but Cat rubbed her lips together, knowing she had to do everything she could to get out of there. Beck and Andre made it clear to her constantly that every time she was hurt, they die more inside. She hated to see them sad. Also, she's pregnant now…she couldn't let anything happen to their child. Cat took another kick to her chest as she made her mom move by pushing her and ran out of the bathroom.

"Come back here, you little bitch!" Her mom yelled, running after her.

Cat ran down the stairs, but slipped at the last few steps and rolled down harshly. She whimpered, but realized her mom was coming, so she had to hurry. She couldn't lose her baby. She couldn't let herself get hurt again. She grabbed her purse and ran out the front door. She ran down the steps of the porch and saw Andre pull up in his car with Beck in the passenger seat. She ran and Beck opened the passenger door, making her sit on his lap, and Andre took off before Beck shut the door. Beck scooted over and let Cat sit with him.

"I'm pregnant." Cat mumbled, but Beck heard her.

Andre didn't. "Huh?" He asked, out of breath and trying to calm his heart rate down from driving over the speed limit all the way to his girlfriend's house.

Beck took in a sharp breath. "She's pregnant."

Andre's jaw dropped, but he didn't say anything.

Cat sobbed. "I don't want to date Tug! I want to be yours! You both mean everything me! Please don't make me date Tug anymore! I want to be yours!"

Beck's heart broke, realizing how much that the past few days he's made Cat go out with Tug that it's hurt her deeply. "Cat…you need to know that I wasn't pushing you away from us…guys, we're having a baby." He smiled to Andre, who smiled back. "I've had enough…"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked in fear.

"I mean, it's time to come out." Beck rubbed their noses together. "I love you. I love Andre. It's time I confess to the world that you both are MINE and only MINE."

Cat gasped in happiness. "Really?"

Andre looked surprised. "Are you serious? We don't have to keep our relationship a secret any longer?"

"Nope." Beck grinned with pride. "If we're having a baby, then it's time we start maturing."

Cat hugged Beck tightly. "I love you both so much! Thank you!"

Andre took Beck's free hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you guys too."

"I love you both too." Beck kissed Cat's head. "And no one will hurt us anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter for today, but that's it. -Thomas**


	6. Taking A Break

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

He was thinking twice about this. Beck didn't know if he could stand hundreds of people looking at him with disgust and ignorance as he stood up on the balcony, announcing his relationship with Andre and Cat…not yet at least. Now it was the moment of truth. Lunchtime on that Friday before Prom…or Prome as they called it. Andre and Cat came to the table, smiling. He loved their smiles…but he was still freaking out.

Andre put his lunch down next to Cat's as she sat in between them. "So?" He asked, a bit excited that he wouldn't have to live in secret anymore. "Ready?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Um…"

Andre's face did a 180 as he glared to Beck. "Don't you dare tell me your backing out."

"Maybe we should wait until after Prom." Beck shrugged, trying to ignore the hurt faces from his beloveds. "I mean…Cat, you already asked Tug to the dance."

"But I told you guys I was going to tell him later on that I wanted to go with my boyfriends instead." Cat sternly told Beck. "He'll understand."

"But…but that would be rude." Beck struggled to say. "So maybe we should…wait…until Monday."

Cat wanted to cry. "Beck, why do you keep backing out of everything? It's like you're ashamed of us."

Beck looked at her with pleading eyes. "No, babe, I'm not ashamed of you. I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

Cat shook her head. "Well, when you're finally ready to prove that you're not embarrassed of me, let me know. Until then…I want to take a break."

Andre's eyes went wide with terror. "What? But…but Cat! You're pregnant!" He whispered loudly, not to cause attention. "You're pregnant with our kid! You can't break up with us!"

"It's not breaking up." Cat said firmly. "It's taking a break. There's a very big difference. What's the problem anyways? If no one knows we're in a relationship, then I guess it's not breaking up or whatever."

Tori, Jade, and Robbie came to the table with their lunches and sat down. "What's up, guys?" Tori asked casually.

Andre didn't say anything as he pushed his lunch away harshly and walked away.

Cat sighed, not feeling hungry anymore.

Beck felt his world falling apart.

"So Cat, how's things with Tug?" Robbie asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Cat forced a smile. "Fine. He texted me and asked me to go to the movies with him tonight. I was just about to text him back and say yes."

"About time." Jade stated. "You've been single for too long. It's time to get your flirt on."

"Yes…it's time someone actually cares enough about me to not be ashamed to take me out on an actual date." Cat mumbled, but Beck heard her.

His heart broke as he quickly left the table, feeling sick to his stomach. He went to the place he knew Andre would be at. He walked into the janitor's closet and opened the door, seeing Andre sitting in the corner, curled up…in tears. Beck sighed deeply as he kneeled in front of Andre. "I'm so sorry. I should've been a man and did what I promised you and Cat I would do in the first place. I'm a coward."

"Do you even love us?" Andre asked, letting his tears keep falling.

Beck reached over with his sleeve and wiped the tears away. "Yes. I love you and Cat with all my heart and soul…that's why it's killing me that Cat thinks I'm ashamed to call you guys mine…and that's why it's killing me that you also are doubting my love for you, but it's understandable why you are. It's also making me sick to my stomach that Cat's going on a date with Tug tonight…because she wants to be loved and shown off…not hidden away like some sin. I don't want to lose you two."

Andre stared into Beck's eyes. "You will if you keep this up…and we'll lose not only Cat, the precious love of our life, but we'll never see our baby too."

Beck rubbed his lips together. "I need to make this up to her."


	7. Nothing and Everything

**The Trouble With Love Is…**

* * *

A few tiny knocks were at his RV door around 9pm that night…

When he opened the door, he saw Cat standing there, in the rain, soaked to the bone. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, and her lips were a shade of blue. She was shivering with no jacket or shoes. She didn't even have her purse or anything with her. Only a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and sticking to her skin. Bruises looked to batter her skin as much as he could see. Her lip was split and there were handprints around her neck.

"Oh fuck!" Beck dragged her inside, letting her collapse onto him. He sat her on the bed and looked her over. "Cat! Oh my holy god, what happened? Why didn't you call me?"

Cat shivered violently, so he realized he had to get her warmed up. As he laid her in the tub and turned the water on warm, he grabbed his phone to call Andre as he undressed her. "Andre…babe, you got to get over here. It's Cat."

Soon Andre was there once Beck had Cat warmed up, in oversized clothes, and he wrapped her up in a heated blanket, turning it on medium. He made her a cup of hot chocolate and some soup. Andre ran up to the side of the bed. "What the hell? Cat, you were out in this weather?"

She nodded slowly, still shivering a bit. Some skin color returned to her face. "My mommy and daddy kicked me out. They told me not to come back. I couldn't take any clothes or shoes…they said no cell phone or purse. They took all my money that I had saved up for us. I had over 2000 dollars. They took it all. They beat me. They tried to strangle me. They ripped my earrings out of my ears." She motioned to her ears that had band aids on them. "Then they took my slippers off and threw me out into the rain. I just kept walking until I came here." Cat sighed, leaning into Andre's chest. "They said I shamed them again by getting pregnant. They said to abort the baby or to live on the streets. So I picked the streets."

"You're not living on the streets." Beck told her. "You're staying here with me."

Cat looked to him, her face hardly recognizable to him through the cuts and bruises. "You can't…you barely have money to care for yourself, how will you take care of both of us and the baby?"

"I'll help him." Andre told her. "Instead of our usual jobs of doing yards on weekends and our dog walking business, we'll also get part-time jobs somewhere." He looked to Beck, who nodded. "We're going to do everything we can here, Cat."

Cat sighed and nodded. "Thank you…I love you guys. I don't want to take a break anymore."

"Me neither." Beck smiled to her. "And I say we tell everyone we're not going to Prom tomorrow night and stay in, have a date night. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Cat sighed. "Simply perfect." And she yawned cutely.

Beck kissed her head. "Lay down, baby girl. Sleep. We're here, protecting you. Always and forever. I swear."

"Kk." Cat was tucked in by the two boys and they made sure she was secure before walking to the couch.

Andre sighed. "Well…we knew that one day this would come, but I didn't think it'd come so soon. I never wanted this to happen to her."

"I wished it didn't happen this way. We've wanted her out of that damn house, but not to the point she barely made it out alive." Beck rubbed Andre's back. "But she's safe now."

"I know." Andre sighed in relief. "I'm so happy about that…tomorrow, we need to go look for part-time jobs somewhere. We can't miss a beat here. We got to care for her and our baby. She needs healthy food and doctor's appointments."

"I know." Beck told him, kissing his cheek. "We got this though. You and I together will get Cat through this. We can get through this. I swear. I love you both so much."

"I love you too." Andre kissed Beck's lips gently. "I'm sorry for this morning. I'm sorry for doubting that you loved us."

"You had every right to doubt me, but I don't want that anymore." Beck sighed. "All day I've been thinking that Cat might actually dumped us for Tug…it scared me more than anything. I don't care about what everyone else thinks anymore. If they hate us, so be it. Whatever. If I don't have both you and Cat in my life and in my arms every day, then life has no meaning at all." Beck told his boyfriend. "I'm never letting you two go. We're going to raise this baby all together."

Andre said nothing, except kissed Beck's lips.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your reviews. -Thomas**


End file.
